How Long?
by phoebe9509
Summary: JJ and Dave ban together together to make Hotch and Emily see that they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've had this first chapter written for a while, but I didn't want to post it until I had the other chapters going in my head. But now I'm up to chapter four and I think there will only be five so I figured now would be a good time to post it. I hope everybody likes it. Feel free to leave a review if you'd like, they make me smile. _

_Also Wednesday is making a fast approach on us and I'm anxious and terrified all at the same time for it to come, but I'm sure it will be nothing short of EPIC! Anywho, hopefully ya'll like the story, and chapter two will most likely be up Wednesday. Enjoy, kisses!_

"We have to do something Rossi. Aren't you tired of watching those two look at each other with desire in their eyes but never having them do anything about it?" JJ asked the older profiler.

"Of course I'm tired of it, but what do you want _us_ to do about it?"

"We need to convince them that we know about it, and that they could be happy together. Now are you with me or not Dave? Because if you don't want to help me I'm sure Garcia will be glad to, but I figured Hotch would feel more comfortable talking to you about it." JJ quickly barked out.

Rossi held up his hands in defense, "Calm down, I'll do it. He's not going to like it, but I'll do it. So you go get Emily and talk to her in your office and I'll go to his." JJ nodded her head then stood up and quickly walked out of Dave's office.

JJ coughed loudly which caused Emily and Reid to look up from their work. She gave a small apologetic smile towards Reid and once he turned around she waved to Emily and pointed towards her office. The brunette gave a small nod then looked around before heading up to JJ's office.

"Close the door Em," JJ said from her spot behind her desk.

Emily did as she was told then took a seat in front of JJ. "What's going on? What was with the cough out there?" she chuckled.

"I needed to talk to you, and I didn't want anyone else to hear."

"Okay, what's up?"

JJ decided getting straight to the point would be her best bet. "How long have you been in love with Hotch?"

Emily choked on air. "I…wh…you…what are you talking about?" she cried out.

JJ couldn't contain her laughter. "Defensive much Em? So what is the answer?"

Emily hung her head down and whispered, "3 years, 6 months, 19 days and," she checked her watch, "33 minutes."

A huge smile graced JJ's face. "I knew it," she cried out. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Emily's head snapped up. "What the hell do you mean what am I going to do about it? It's been more than three years Jay, what makes you think I would do something now?"

JJ shrugged. "Probably because he feels the same way about you."

Laughing with full sarcasm lacing it, "And what possibly makes you think that?"

"Do you really not notice the way he stares at you? The way that his eyes linger on you more than anyone else on the team. Or the way that he's concerned about you?"

"He doesn't stare at me JJ, and he's concerned about all of us. That means nothing."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be by yourself forever Emily? Because you have a man right in front of you that I know that if he knew you wanted him as well, he would be with you. You just have to go for it Em. You want him, go get him," she pushed the brunette.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Emily asked.

"Because I want you to be happy. I want Hotch to be happy. You both deserve it, and," she gave a small shrug, "why not be happy together?" she asked.

Emily stood up and headed for the door. "He doesn't like me like that JJ. I'm positive of that. Just," she sighed, "let it go," she told her as she turned the handle and walked back to her desk.

Meanwhile Rossi barged into Hotch's office and plopped into the seat across from the chief. "So what's the deal Aaron?" he asked skipping all the small talk.

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"When are you going to ask Emily out?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open in shock. "Never. Why would I ask her out?"

"You love her dumbass, and don't act like you don't. Everyone sees how you look at her. We watch as you protect her but for some reason you don't act on your feelings. I want to know why."

"I don't look at her any more than I look at the rest of the team. You're seeing things, which must come with old age."

Rossi let out a snort. "Why Aaron?"

"Probably because I don't like her like that, and she doesn't like me like that. That might have something to do with it."

"Are you saying that if she did have feelings for you, you would do something about it?"

"No!" Hotch tilted his head. "Why are you pushing this?"

"Because you need to get laid, and if you don't want to get laid," he continued upon seeing Hotch's facial reaction, "then you at least need to have a decent relationship with someone. Someone who you can trust and be open with. In my opinion that is Emily. You can try to deny it all you want Aaron, but you two would be perfect together and I know that you know that."

Hotch sighed but stayed silent. "You have to let someone in, and I don't know why you don't want it to be Prentiss."

Looking out of the window in his office, his eyes landed on the brunette in question. Letting out a huge sigh Aaron decided to tell Rossi what was on his mind. "I'm not saying I don't want it to be Prentiss Dave. She's…"he paused groping for the right word, "amazing." He chanced a glance at Rossi who was appreciating the words coming out of his mouth. "But because of the fact that she is so amazing is the reason I can't pursue anything with her. She deserves more. She deserves someone who can give her the world, and I'm not that person."

"What if she wants you?"

Hotch glared at Dave. "She doesn't want me. That's also a reason I won't say anything to her because why would I want to get crushed when she tells me she doesn't feel the same?"

"How do you know she doesn't?"

"I just do!" Hotch felt his anger bubbling up. Why was Rossi doing this to him? Couldn't he tell from his words and voice that all he wanted was Emily? That in a way he felt like she could make him complete? Rossi had to know that, but he also had to know that Emily didn't feel the same.

Dave could tell that his friend was tired of this conversation. "Alright," he stood up and headed towards the door, "do me a favor though, think about what I said, because I know that the two of you could be happy together." With that said Rossi closed the door behind him to leave his boss contemplating what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this chapter is pretty short and it's the thoughts of Prentiss and Hotch. I don't know about you guys but when I like someone I think about things that could go wrong but also how awesome it could be if that person liked me back, so that's where this chapter came from. I hope you guys like it…hit that little button and let me know._

_So today is the day…and I gotta say I'm pretty depressed! My weekly dose of the one woman I would willingly turn into a lesbian for is going to be gone. What is a girl to do? And I just read that MGG said that everyone on the team goes through something tonight about Prentiss…and he said "It's like Hotch is losing a sister." I call bullshit! You don't look at your sister like he looks at her! But we shall see what happens tonight, but either way I'll be getting my cry on! _

Maybe JJ's right, Emily thought to herself. Maybe Hotch does have feelings for me. What if he thinks about me as much as I think about him? Would he be willing to try to be in a relationship? Would he _want _to be in a relationship? What if things didn't work out? Would he want me to leave the team? Would_ I_ want to leave the team? Damn JJ and her meddling ways. Why push me towards a man that I can't have? Why make me think he wants me like I want him? I mean that glare he sends people would make any living female melt. The way he takes care of his team no matter what sends chills down my spine all because he cares so much about us. The complete devotion he gives to Jack is endearing. But if he liked me like that why am I always being paired up with someone else? Rarely ever him? Wouldn't he want to be near me if he liked me? Oh God, what am I thinking about? Hotch doesn't want me. I have seen no signs to prove otherwise. But wouldn't it be amazing if he did?

What if Dave is on to something? Maybe Emily said something to him about me that makes him think she likes me. No, that doesn't sound like Emily. She doesn't share her life like that with anyone, except maybe JJ or Garcia. I wonder if she has fantasies about being together like I do. If the thought of me makes her stomach go crazy like mine does. Get a grip Aaron! Stop thinking about this. Dave doesn't know what he's talking about! Emily Prentiss doesn't want you. How could she? I mean come on, she's gorgeous, funny, sweet, intelligent, amazing with Jack, great at her job. She's perfect. She's absolutely, no doubt about it perfect and I would do anything to make her mine, but there are too many what if's and I can't risk that. What if we get together and things are great but something goes wrong? How would I be able to work and see her every day? How would Jack deal with the absence of his favorite Agent around? Jack loves Emily as much as I do. If things didn't work out he'd be crushed and he'd lose someone else he loved. I can't let that happen. Besides Prentiss has never shown any signs or given me any signals that she feels like I do. But God, wouldn't it be amazing if she did?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for not updating this sooner everybody. Just had a lot going on. Hope you guys like this chapter…let me know if you have the time._

"Do you think we got through their thick skulls?" JJ whispered into her phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Dave chuckled.

Realization dawned on JJ's face and then she scowled. "I don't know Dave, maybe Emily is lurking around, you don't know! She might be pissed off that I put an idea into her head and she is going to come after me."

"You're at home Jen, she's not there," he told her with another laugh.

"Will you stop laughing at me, and answer my question please?"

"Yes, I think we gave them some food for thought, which is what our plan was in the beginning wasn't it? To make them see that they're perfect for each other so they'll finally realize that they belong together? They'll come around, I just don't know when this will happen." Dave informed her.

JJ let out a cry of frustration. "I can't wait much longer, these two are driving me insane! And the fact that Emily was so adamant that she didn't have feelings for Hotch made me want to pull my hair out! Hell it made me want to pull _her_ hair out! I'm not so sure that Emily will come around too quickly Dave, we might have to depend on Hotch to make it happen."

"Calm down, and I hate to break it to you but Hotch wasn't too quick to admit he had feelings for her. He went the whole 'she deserves better' route which made me want to punch him. It didn't matter how much I tried to get him to think outside of the box, he was having none of it."

"Fine," JJ mumbled into the phone quietly. "We will have to think of something else then because I can't take much more of their sexual frustration. They both need to get laid. We'll meet in my office again tomorrow once everyone arrives to work out our new plan. Good night," she sighed then quickly hung up without waiting for an answer.

Dave smirked as he dropped his phone onto the couch. JJ was more frustrated then the two people they were trying to get together. He was going to have to come up with something spectacular to ensure that Hotch and Prentiss finally put everyone out of their misery, especially themselves.

The next morning while getting ready for work Emily decided to test JJ's theory about Hotch. Ransacking through her closet the brunette found a shirt that would show off the girls, but still be professional. Smiling to herself Emily quickly got dressed. She also decided to curl her hair, and her make up was done to perfection. Glancing at herself in the mirror Emily knew that if Hotch did have feelings for her he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her today. And if that was the case, she would tell him how she felt.

Hotch was in an in depth conversation with Rossi on the cat walk when he heard Morgan mumble something. Looking up to see what the problem was Hotch's mouth dropped open. Emily Prentiss walked to her desk in a tight red shirt with a deep v neck down the front, with the shortest skirt he's ever seen on her. Her hair was flowing in loose curls and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, especially when she bent over her desk reaching for a sheet of paper and he got a perfect view of her breasts. A smack on his arm finally pulled his eyes away from the beautiful woman.

Hotch turned his head back to the man who he was originally talking to who now had a smirk on his face. "What?" he barked.

"Oh nothing," Rossi chuckled.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?" Rossi questioned back as he let his eyes travel down to Emily, and Hotch of course followed his gaze. "She isn't going to wait around forever you know. If you want her, which I can tell you do especially at this moment," he laughed at he watched Hotch's eyes glaze over, "then I suggest you do something about it. Go for it. Go for her."

Finally managing to remove his eyes from Prentiss again Hotch glared at Rossi. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't like Prentiss." And with that he walked back into his office and slammed the door shut leaving Rossi on the cat walk smiling to himself at a job well done.

Emily felt everyone's eyes on her when she walked into work. She immediately spotted Hotch with Dave but she never let her eyes meet his, but she could feel his eyes on her. Making the most of her outfit, she bent forward to grab a sheet of paper that she didn't need just so she could give Hotch a show, which she was very proud of. Maybe JJ was right, or maybe Hotch was just a breast man.

Finally looking around her eyes locked with Morgan's. "What?" she asked quietly, not wanting to create a scene so Hotch would stop staring at her.

"You look nice today Princess. Did you get all dressed up for me?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish."

"I do wish," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Emily couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Ever the player I see."

"When it comes to beautiful women, who can blame me?" he chuckled as Emily threw a highlighter at his head.

Five minutes passed and Emily knew she was going to have to say something. Her head snapped up and she glared at Morgan who was staring back. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Morgan asked in complete shock.

"Ogling me."

Letting out a laugh he lowered his eyes back to his paperwork. "I don't know what you mean Princess." This time the pen she threw at him hit him in his head and he let out a cry then rubbed the point of contact. "That's not nice Prentiss. I'll remember that," he smirked as he got back to work.

Emily went back to work but got another feeling of someone looking at her and she looked up and met the object of her desires gaze through his office window. Smiling brightly, she watched as Hotch waved his hand for her to come into his office. Getting up slowly, Emily made her way up the few steps then knocked lightly on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked with another white smile.

"What was that about?" he asked sternly. Hotch hadn't looked up from his paperwork since she walked in. He couldn't. If he looked up he was going to see how even more amazing she looked up close and he didn't know if he could handle that. Dave may have been right about him having feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if the older man was right about her feelings back.

"I'm sorry?" she asked slowly. Emily started to rack her brain trying to think of what he was talking about. She didn't do anything.

"You threw a pen at Morgan."

"Oh."

"And you threw a highlighter this morning."

Another smile graced Emily's face. If he saw both times that she threw something at Morgan than that meant that he had been looking at her. Taking a step closer to his desk Emily decided to tell the truth. "He was ogling me."

This caused Hotch to look up and Emily watched as emotions ran through his eyes. Desire, lust, anger. "He was what?"

"Ogling me. He was checking me out, so I decided to throw something at him so hopefully he'd stop. Is that a problem sir?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Shaking his head quickly from left to right Hotch ran a hand through his hair. Deciding to ask her his next question against his better judgment he took a deep breath. "Do you want to work up here then? Or I can talk to Morgan and tell him to keep his eyes to himself if you want." Hotch had to advert his gaze as Emily took her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I'll work up here," she beamed. She was getting somewhere with this man. Heading for the door to go grab her things Emily turned back to face him. "But you have to promise not to ogle me Hotch, or at least not the _entire_ day," she smirked as his mouth dropped open as she walked out of the room and practically skipped down to her desk to grab her paperwork. This was going to be easier than I thought, she smiled to herself as she headed back into his office and plopped down on the couch to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Rossi knocked three times rapidly against the door. He waited for permission to enter then plopped down in the seat located in front of the desk. "Did you see our girl today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

JJ looked up from the file she was reviewing and arched an eyebrow. "Who? Emily? No, why what's wrong?" she asked quickly, looking out of her office window searching for the brunette but seeing her seat empty.

"She is wearing a skirt, and her hair is curled." JJ's eyes widened in surprise. "And the shirt she chose to wear…well let's just say it shows off her assets."

The blonde couldn't contain her excitement. She clapped her hands together quickly and bounced in her seat. "She's testing my theory," she informed Dave. "She wants to see if I'm right. Did Hotch see her yet?"

"Oh yeah he saw her," Dave smirked. "In fact he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He called her into his office, then she came out with a smile on her face, grabbed some files off of her desk then went back into his office. I don't know what's going on but I guess they're working together today."

Rossi watched as JJ's eyes gleamed with hope. "We still need to make sure they're on track today. You know those two, they'll find a way to act like working _alone_ together in his office is an every day occurrence."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out a way to get the two to admit their feelings for each other. Finally JJ locked eyes with Dave and a mischievous smile crept across her lips.

"Uh oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Dave chuckled.

"Don't worry," she waved her hand, "it's nothing bad. But since Emily apparently already looks sexy, I figure the whole team could go out tonight. That new place down the street has Karaoke tonight and we could maybe get one of them to sing a song about their feelings which will lead them to kiss, which leads to them going home together…and we both know what _that _leads to."

"Sounds great," Dave smiled. "I'll go inform the duo that they're going out regardless of if they want to or not, and you invite everyone else."

JJ jumped out of her seat and did a small dance. Dave looked at her questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great," she beamed. "Those two are going to bang it out tonight. Maybe there will be a smile on Hotch's face tomorrow. Why aren't you as excited as I am?" she finally asked when she saw Dave just staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm dancing on the inside Jay, I'm dancing on the inside," he said as he left the office and headed towards Hotch's.

Without waiting for a reply, Rossi opened the door and barged in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Emily sitting comfortably on the couch with a file in her lap. Ignoring her for the moment he marched up to Hotch's desk. "We're going out tonight. The whole team is going to be there and that includes you, so I hope you didn't have plans because if you did you need to cancel them."

Hotch looked up at the older man in disbelief. "Actually I do have plans, sorry."

"Cancel them. This is important."

"We can go out another night Dave. I'm not cancelling."

"Aaron Hotchner unless you are going on a date tonight, which I doubt that you are, you are cancelling your plans before I cancel them for you! You need a drink. So don't argue with me."

Just as Hotch opened his mouth to protest again, Emily finally chimed in. "Come on Hotch, it'll be fun."

Dave turned around and faked a surprised look on his face. "Emily, I didn't know you were in here," he turned and gave Hotch a look before focusing his gaze on the brunette again. "You're coming right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah I'll be there."

"Great! And you look amazing today." Rossi smiled to himself as he saw Emily blush lightly at his compliment.

"Thanks Dave."

"So," he clapped his hands together, "we will be leaving here around 7:30, so make sure you finish all your paperwork because that will not be used as an excuse for you not being able to come." He started to make his way towards the door. "I will let you two get back to work, and Hotch," he looked at him, "don't forget to cancel your plans." And with that he left the two agents alone again.

Hotch let out a frustrated groan once the door shut. Emily bit her bottom lip then cleared her throat. "Is everything okay Hotch?"

He looked up at her and felt the need to express to her how he felt. He also wanted to know if Dave did the same thing to her as he did to him, but there was something stopping him. He just couldn't do it for some reason and he didn't know what that reason was. Finally realizing that he was staring at her without answering her question he looked away and mumbled "I'm fine," before getting back to work.

Twenty minutes of silence passed before Emily softly called his name.

"Yes Prentiss?"

"You didn't cancel your plans yet," she informed him.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to? Don't you want to go out tonight?"

Hotch looked up and saw the longing in her eyes. Did she want him there that bad tonight? He discreetly let his eyes look over her body again and then snapped back up to her face. "I didn't have plans tonight actually. I just told Dave that so he'd leave me alone which we both can see didn't go as planned."

Hotch felt the butterflies roam around in his stomach as he watched her smile and heard her let out a small chuckle. "That's understandable," she agreed. "But you are coming tonight right?"

"I'll go if you go."

Emily looked down slightly then returned a sultry gaze back at him, "Oh I'll be there."

Those four words were the last ones spoken for the next three hours as they both tried to calm their nerves of what tonight might possibly bring. Emily was now sure that Hotch had feelings for her. The way he looked at her was enough to let her know, and Hotch realized that she did want him there tonight. They just needed those hours of silence to prepare themselves for all the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly with small talk between the two agents and Emily could still feel his eyes on her every so often so she made sure to reach down and grab something off the table in front of her when that happened. She was on a mission to make him see that he wanted her, and she knew she was doing a great job so far.

7:30 finally rolled around and everyone made their way to their cars and headed for the bar. Emily sat down at the table and Reid tried to take the empty seat next to her but JJ quickly pulled him away and made him sit down in the seat next to her. Reid shot her a strange look but the scowl on JJ's face made any argument the young genius had in his head quickly disappear. Luckily, the last one to sit down was Hotch and the only free seat was next to Emily.

Small talk made its way around the table and two hours later the team was pretty smashed and everyone was judging the performers up on stage singing Karaoke.

"Who told her she should go up there and sing?" Reid asked as he stuck his fingers in his ear hoping to drown out the horrible sound.

Morgan lightly smacked him on the arm. "When you look like she does, it doesn't matter if you can sing or not kid," the dark agent said as he continued to watch the beautiful woman up on stage butcher a song.

Emily chuckled softly and took another shot. She had to slow down because that was already her seventh one, and that wasn't including the regular drinks she was sucking down. She didn't know why but she felt the need to get really drunk tonight. Looking around the table, she realized that every single one of her team members was more than a little drunk. She looked over to her left and saw that even Hotch was drunker than usual. That didn't happen often, usually he was the responsible one.

Emily turned in her stool slightly so she was facing Hotch and she leaned forward which she realized a second too late that that wasn't the smartest move possible. She ended up with her face against Hotch's arm and she let out a loud giggle. Hotch looked down at her and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Dave and JJ locked eyes from across the table then turned their gaze back towards the two agents. They watched as Emily tried to put her hand on the table but misjudged where it was and her hand disappeared from their view. They knew it must have landed on Hotch's leg because if it landed anywhere else, they knew his face still wouldn't be full of laughter. Deciding to give the two a little bit of privacy they looked back onto the stage to watch the next train wreck perform a song.

Emily managed to lift her head off of Hotch's shoulder, and Hotch found this the perfect opportunity to turn in his stool to face her as well.

"Are you alright Prentiss?" he quickly asked as he helped her sit upright.

"I'm great," she slurred slightly. Emily spread her legs and shoved her hands down on the chair underneath her in the space the v from her legs had caused. Hotch watched as her skirt slid slightly farther up her legs and he couldn't look away from the pale skin exposed. The moment he did look up, he wished he didn't. Her arms were pushing against her breasts making them even more noticeable then they were in the first place. "Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

Hotch leaned farther into her and tried to will himself to stop inhaling because the strawberry scent that was filling his nostrils was intoxicating but he couldn't turn away. "Of course," he whispered back.

Emily scooted her stool closer to the man and leaned forward until her forehead rested on his. "You can't tell anyone," she informed him with big bright eyes.

"You can trust me Emily," Hotch said in a serious tone.

"The way you look at me makes—"

"Excuse me."

The two agents look over at the unwanted visitor and Hotch puts on his best drunk glare. Who was this bumfuck who interrupted a secret that Emily was going to share with him? What was she going to say?

"Yes?" Emily asked more than a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt—"

"Then why did you?" Hotch barked.

"But I saw you from across the room and I realized how beautiful you were and I wanted to know if you wanted to dance," the man said to Emily.

Just as Emily was going to tell him to get lost Nickelback came on and Emily practically toppled out of her seat. Hotch placed his hands firmly on her hips to keep her steady as she pushed away from the two men and grabbed JJ and Garcia's hands then pulled them to the dance floor. Hotch watched as the rude man realized he wasn't getting anywhere with her tonight then walked away with his head down. Smiling to himself, Hotch turned his gaze towards the three women and couldn't help but laugh as he watched them move around to the beat. His eyes latched onto Emily and they didn't budge.

Hotch watched as her hips swayed to the beat and she grabbed a hold of JJ's hands and they danced around together. Emily jumped up and down moving her head to the beat and Hotch knew she was going to have a headache tomorrow. JJ leaned over and whispered something into her ear and she turned beat red then slapped the blonde on the arm as she threw her head back and laughed. Hotch's eyes trailed from her pale neck then slowly made his way down to the valley in between her breasts, then further down, and as they made their way back up again, he realized he was ogling Emily. If she knew she would probably throw a pen or a highlighter at his head just like she had done to Morgan earlier in the day. But as his eyes finally reached her face again, he realized that her eyes were glued to his, and she was smiling brightly.

She didn't mind him looking at her like she was his. Like the main reason she was on the planet, was for Hotch to stare at her, and memorize every way her hips moved. The way her hair swayed from side to side as she moved to the beat. The way her teeth grazed her bottom lip.

Emily continued to dance around to the music as she felt Hotch watching her. For some reason she loved that feeling. Knowing that she could get the stoic Aaron Hotchner to look at her with such lust and desire in his eyes made her want to jump his bones. Later, she thought to herself. There would be plenty of time for that later. She made sure she put some extra umph into the way she moved her hips. She wanted to draw him in. Her eyes made their way over to the small blonde dancing next to her and she realized that she was actually right all along. Hotch did have feelings for her, but Emily didn't just want to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to show him, or do something big to make him see.

Then a small light bulb went off in her head. Karaoke! She would find a perfect song that described how she felt about him and then sing it on stage. Emily grabbed JJ's arm and whispered frantically in her ear her idea and she watched as the blonde looked over at the table and flashed Dave a thumb's up sign. Emily arched an eyebrow then grabbed the blondes arm as she pulled her towards the book, she'd ask what that was about later. Maybe after she got laid.

After a long debate on what song to sing Emily finally made her way back to the table and grabbed a hold of Hotch's hand tightly and pulled him off of his stool. She stumbled her way through the crowd with Hotch in tow.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To dance silly," Emily giggled as she pulled him farther into the crowd. Hotch's eyes traveled down the back of Emily and couldn't tear his eyes away from her ass and he knew he wouldn't be telling her no in anything she may have asked for.

Finally finding a spot on the floor between all of the people, Emily turned around and stepped closer to Hotch. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him flush up against her. Hotch stumbled slightly and his hands gripped her small waist firmly for balance.

Emily bit her lip but remained silent. She knew that with Hotch she didn't need words. Her actions would make him see how much she wanted him. So instead of speaking she moved her hips to the beat rubbing her body right along his.

Hotch gazed down into Emily's dark eyes and he realized that he has never wanted someone as much as he wanted Emily. As Emily ran her hands up to the back of his neck and started to play with the hair there he started to wonder why it took him so long to do something about his feelings. He knew tonight was the night he'd let the liquid courage he consumed lead him where he wanted to go and do what he wanted to do.

Hotch knew he was on about his actions when he slid his hands down to grasp her ass. Emily's eyes sparkled and she put on a huge smile which made Hotch pick her up slightly and let her slide down his body all the while keeping his hands placed firmly on her ass.

Emily continued to move her hips along to the music as she ran her hands over his arms and squeezed. The music changed and so did her position. Emily turned so her back was against Hotch's chest and Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist.

An idea struck into Emily's mind and she grabbed a hold of Hotch's hands placed at her waist. She kept hers over his for a few seconds before dragging his hands slowly up her stomach then placing them on her breasts. Hotch squeezed gently then bucked his hips up against her ass.

Emily felt how hard he was against her and she couldn't help but smile. She removed her hands from his and thrilled at the fact that he kept his hands there rotating between rubbing and squeezing her breasts. A small moan escaped her red lips as she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled his head down towards her and Hotch immediately placed a kiss on her bare neck.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind Emily released his head and ran her hand in between their bodies and rubbed it against his erection. Hotch bit down on her neck. Without thinking about it, Hotch slid his hand into Emily's shirt and bra and pinched her nipple. Emily felt a rush of wetness escape her as she squeezed him tight. She couldn't stop another moan from leaving her lips.

Emily turned in his arms and was about to pull him down for a kiss when JJ ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"It's your turn Em!" she cried as she pulled the brunette away from a disappointed Hotch.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily followed behind the giddy blonde woman as she pulled her up on stage. She turned her head back to look at Hotch and she saw that he had made his way back to the table and was staring at her intently. The struggle to get her breathing under control was harder than she expected it to be. They had been so close to kissing and JJ ruined that, but she knew the younger agent hadn't done it on purpose. Emily made a promise to herself that before this night was over her lips would know what Hotch's felt like against hers. She turned her gaze back to her two friends up on stage with her, and she arched an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're going to sing back up!" Garcia beamed as she lightly bounced up and down in place.

Emily couldn't keep the smile from gracing her face at how excited her two friends were. The excitement over singing this bubbly song got to her as well. Luckily for her, the dance she just shared with Hotch sobered her up a bit, so there was no fear of embarrassing herself by falling off the stage or wobbling along. For the first time in a while, she was truly happy. Happy to be with her friends, happy to bare her soul to the man she knew she loved through a song. Happy to just be alive and she planned on making the most of her happiness. After nodding her head, Emily turned towards the microphone and her eyes met Hotch's across the room again. It was now or never.

JJ signaled the guy to start the music and a flirty, upbeat tune filled the room. Emily took a deep breath, and kept her gaze locked on Hotch, and then she began to sing.

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe _

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way you're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you _

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

Emily watched as Hotch's eyes widened as she sang the words. She knew in that very moment that she picked the perfect song because she could tell him how she felt without actually telling him. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Dave patted Hotch on the shoulder, but Hotch showed no sign of noticing his older friend's hand. His dark eyes stayed on Emily, and all he could do was listen to her continue to sing.

_I like the way you misbehave when we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool when I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you _

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

After finishing her line, Emily realized that she didn't care about the rest of the song, all she cared about was the way Hotch was staring at her. Emily made her way around the microphone and down the few steps off the stage and made her way purposefully over towards the man of her dreams. Hotch stood up as she stepped closer and without missing a beat Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of sexual frustration and longing she could muster. Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They ignored the whistles and cheering around them, all they cared about at that moment was each other.

Air became a necessity and they pulled back away from each other slightly. Hotch rested his forehead on Emily's while her hands began to run through his hair.

"You picked a great song," Hotch whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I figured that was the only way I could express to you how I really feel about you."

Hotch tilted his head to the side and he felt a rare grin take over his face. "Are you sure that's the _only_ way that you can express how you feel?" He let his hands leave her waist and travel downward as he cupped her ass which caused a moan to escape her lips.

Emily could feel how hard Hotch was against her, and any other thought that was in her mind flew out of the window at that feeling. There was no need to worry about what the team was going to think tomorrow when everyone sobered up. The thought that one of them might have to leave the team took a long stroll in the park far from Emily's mind once she knew for sure what she could do to him. How she affected him. Not saying a word Emily grabbed a hold of Hotch's hand and pulled him after her towards the exit. She heard no objections as she pushed the heavy door open and stepped out into the nice spring night.

Holding tightly onto his hand Emily made her way towards her car. A squeak of surprise left her lips when Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, picking her up and carrying her down the long alley in between the two buildings. Hotch placed her feet back on the ground then turned her around quickly, pushing her roughly against the wall. A caveman like grunt left Hotch's lips before he captured hers again with his own, and he finally let his hands roam over her body searching for any skin he could come in contact with.

Hotch kissed the smooth skin that her shirt showed off on her chest making his way down. "You have no idea what the color red on you does to me," he mumbled as he continued to lick and kiss. "No idea at all."

Emily slid her leg up and down rubbing lightly against his hard cock and heard him hiss against her chest. "Oh I have an idea," she chuckled. Her laughter turned into a breathy moan as Hotch pushed her shirt and bra to the side and engulfed her nipple bringing it quickly to a hardened peak. Emily ran her hands through his hair keeping him in place. She felt herself become even wetter and wondered to herself how that was even possible. Another deep moan escaped when Hotch showed the same attention to her other breast while his fingers pinched the recently vacant one. Nibbling softly, Hotch couldn't help but get harder at the sounds Emily was making. Standing up quickly, and grabbing a hold of her face again Hotch couldn't help but plunge his tongue into the depths of her mouth.

Emily hitched one of her legs over Hotch's hip and hoped he'd get the picture. The second his hands grabbed the back of both of her thighs and lifted she knew she succeeded. Her ankles locked securely around his waist and she leaned back against the wall. Hotch gazed up at her and bucked into her when he saw how amazingly sexy she looked. Her face was flushed, while she bit her lip. The thought that this was all for him made him realize that he was such a fool for waiting so long to take this woman and make her his.

Hotch ran his hand slowly down Emily's neck, over her chest. His fingers skimmed her nipples lightly before placing a kiss on both of them as his hand continued to work its way down. Hotch quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down just far enough to release his aching cock. He hissed as the fabric brushed against it. Emily hitched her skirt farther up her smooth legs and gave Hotch an enticing smile.

Needing no words at all Hotch shoved his hand between them and pulled her underwear clean off her body. A small gasp of surprise filled the quiet alley. Hotch couldn't resist running his fingers slowly along her dripping wet folds.

"You're so wet," he informed Emily as he returned his lips to her neck, marking her as his.

All Emily could do was nod against him because before she knew it, he plunged his long, hard, length deep inside of her. Both agents moaned at the contact. After waiting for Emily to adjust to his size he began to rock in and out of her slowly. Realizing that slow and steady did not win her race, Emily began to move faster against him, using his body and the wall as leverage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against her. Her legs clenched around his waist as she set a new pace for them.

Hotch realized that Emily wasn't the kind of woman who wanted it gentle, and in the end he should have known she'd like it rough, so he obliged and quickly picked up the pace. He bent his knees then stood up completely, and as Hotch gazed up at her he saw that she was biting her lip.

"Don't do that baby, I want to hear you scream."

Emily continued to bite her lip, but the moment that Hotch's fingers went to work against her clit she lost all hope of being some what quiet. Her breathing changed and her moans became louder and more frequent. She knew she was getting close with each thrust. Emily had wanted this for so long and she didn't want it to end.

"I'm so close," she whispered sharply into Hotch's ear and he took that as a sign to work faster and harder to get her to the finish line. Hotch felt Emily's legs tighten around his waist even more and they began to quiver. He knew he was a goner once she clenched around him as an earth shattering orgasm took her over. He continued to thrust into her rapidly and he continued to rub her clit, but the second she screamed his name he lost all hope of holding on. Emily milked his cock for everything he had as he came inside of her. Making sure that Emily's legs could hold her he placed her feet back on the ground before leaning his larger body against her smaller one along the wall. Hotch made sure her bra and shirt were back in place, but not before placing another kiss on each of them.

Hotch rested his head against Emily's shoulder as he took in her scent. It was mixed with sweat and sex now, but he could care less. It was a good smell and he couldn't get enough. Emily ran her fingers lightly through Hotch's hair as she felt her heartbeat return to normal. Just as Emily was about to speak Hotch beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry," Hotch confessed. "I never meant for our first time to be like this. I wanted it to be romantic and…" he trailed off not really knowing where he wanted to go. "I wanted it to be everything you deserved."

"Hotch—" Emily tried but was cut off.

"You deserve so much more than a quick fuck against a cold wall. So much more."

Emily stood on her tip toes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't change a single thing. All I wanted was you, it didn't matter to me where that happened. All that matters to me is that it did. I deserve you." She whispered against his lips.

Hotch smiled down at her. "You know when Dave told me you had feelings for me I thought he was crazy. I never thought that you actually felt what I felt for you. But I have to admit, I'm so glad you made me finally see what was right in front of me and just go for it."

"Dave said that to you?" she questioned with her mouth hanging open. Emily watched as Hotch nodded and Emily couldn't help but burst into laughter. Seeing the questioning look on Hotch's face, she reached up and cupped his face. "I think we've been played baby. JJ came to me asking how long I've been in love with you and that I should do something." Another laugh escaped her lips when she saw the realization cross over Hotch's face. "Our best friends were scheming against us Hotch," she chuckled. "I think they deserve a gift! Something expensive!"

A laugh left Hotch's lips. "Yeah something expensive and then payback. They can't just get away with that!" he cried out. "What if they were wrong and things back fired? What would have happened then? This is war." Seeing the twinkling look in Emily's dark eyes he leaned down again and captured her luscious lips. He pulled her into him and held her tightly against him. "But God I'm so glad they did," he said as he nuzzled his face in her long flowing hair.

Emily returned the embrace and kissed his neck sweetly. "Took us long enough," she beamed as she leaned back and kissed Hotch again before heading to his car for what she knew was going to be a very long, but delightful night.

_Well folks that's it. Hope you guys liked the story…tell me what you thought if you have the time. Thanks to everyone who alerted or added this story to your favorites. I really do appreciate it. Oh and the song is I Love You by Avril Lavigne. I like it…I like it a lot! So now I just have to finish my Karl Arnold story which I am working on right now so hopefully the last chapter is up soon, and then I have two other stories already done, and then I have 7 other stories running around in my head, and one of them I really like so far…I just gotta get the ending down and then that'll be done, so stay tuned! Anyway thanks again, and Happy Easter everybody…or if you don't celebrate Easter…Happy Sunday! _


End file.
